falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
丹恩城
Residental |factions =Slaver's Guild |map name =denbus1.map (Den West Side) denbus2.map (Den East Side) denres1.map (Den Residential) }} The Den is a safe haven for drug and slave trading. The player can bust a slaver ring and a small gang here. In some ways, the Den might be considered a "mini-New Reno." They are both semi-stable, but have no central authority: while the Den is more focused on slaving, and New Reno is more focused on prostitution, they both share an economy dependent on gambling, prostitution, drugs, and slavery. Location The Den can be found six squares east and three squares south of Arroyo. Layout The Den is divided into two districts, with an additional unimplemented location accessible through an exploit or the main menu Recording feature. West Side The West Side is where most of the shops are. It is home to Becky's casino and a Brotherhood of Steel outpost. In the lower area of the west side is Smitty's Workshop where he has a working car that needs a battery. East Side The East Side is where the Slaver's Guild has its headquarters. There is also an old church, a graveyard, Mom's Diner, and the Hole Bar. Digging up any grave besides Anna's will cause you to lose a lot of Karma. The graves in the graveyard, starting with the one in the upper right, can be dug up for some items. Residential There is also an part called the Residential, but it can only be accessed by pressing button 3 when you have the picture of the Den shown (or from the map itself once you have the Restoration Project patch). It is home for the citizens of Den. There are four buildings, and many squatters around the area. Here, the cut quest Find a way to get the orphans off the streets takes place. Since it can't be accessed through "normal" means, it is likely that it was cut from the game. Buildings Inhabitants Related quests Notes * It should be stressed that the orphaned children in the Den can also steal vital quest items and there is no information to the player if they do so. You can steal the items back anytime, though. * Sometimes the children will take the stolen items to Tubby or Flick, who will then sell them in their shop - even unique items such as keys. Oddly, killing Flick and Tubby do not seem to put a stop to the thievery. Earlier versions of the game did simplify this situation somewhat, however, through a display of either imperfect programming or a truly heartwrenching example of childhood innocence: the children would continue to deposit your stolen goods onto Flick or Tubby's corpse, even after you had murdered them to halt their influence. These items could then be easily retrieved until the corpse(s) disappeared. * The Den was one of the few areas (along with Vault City) that ended up being close to the original vision of the creators of the first Fallout, before they left Interplay. * It is never dark in the residential part of the Den. * One addict is so drugged he/she will attack you. The addict is random person. Appearances The Den appears only in Fallout 2. de:Den en:The Den es:Den fr:The Den ja:The Den pl:Nora pt:The Den ru:Дыра uk:Діра Category:Towns Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:Den Category:辐射2地点